


Lucy h.s

by foreverxzouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dark Harry, Dom Harry, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverxzouis/pseuds/foreverxzouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck, Lucy" she began to unbutton her blouse exposing her milky white breasts. I knew this was wrong but I could resist, her deep blue eyes engulfing me in a a deep trance. Her innocence making it seem like she didn't know what she was doing to me, but she knew. She fucking knew what she was doing to me. The second that shirt came off I knew I was a goner. "Fuck it."</p><p> </p><p>☹☯ Cuz after a while my Lucy falls down<br/>And all them smiles, they turned to a frown☯☹</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucy h.s

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on wattpad, you should check it out just bc I really like the cover on it. The user is _foreverxzouis_ or just search for it. Anywho, hope you like.

Harry's P.O.V

Day's like this I wish I had never woken up. Surrounded by loud repetitive music and cheering family members I began to regret rolling out of bed and throwing on this monkey suit. The entire day aunts, uncles, cousins had been coming up to me with small talk about school and the weeding taking place between my mum and Trevor, what a cocky douche he was.

Of course I would smile at them nodding and continuing the conversation until they left to bother someone else. The only think keeping me from walking out was Niall and Louis, and of course the free alcohol.

I sat leaned back in my chair sipping on a rum and coke, Niall sat behind me talking to Louis about some football game that I didn't really care for. I looked out on to the dance floor noticing Trevor twirling my mum before taking her in his arms. A small grin crept up on my face as I noticed how happy she actually was. I could tell she noticed me from my chair smiling at her, she smiled back making Trevor turn his head to me. He smirked at me before kissing my mum making my my smile disappear. My eye's averted to the bar noticing the girl leaned against it sipping on a bottle of water.

"Harry?" Niall yelled into my ear, I turned back to him confused at what he was talking about. "You're not even fucking listening to are you?"

"No, no. I am," I looked back to the bar holding up my index finger to Niall. "I just need to freshen my drink." I stood up with my glass in my hand heading toward the bar. Niall hummed scoffing at me.

"Beautiful wedding innit?" She whipped her head around noticing me practically hovering above her small frame, she placed her drink down holding herself up on the bar, from first sight I noticed her innocent physique the way she delicately placed her hands on the table. She looked down taking the seat on the high stool beside me. To say she was beautiful was an understatement. My gaze stayed on her while she continued to look around the reception room.

"Yeah, it is." She looked back at me grinning slightly, her eye's were a deep blue color like the ocean, her hair laid messy over her shoulders probably caused from the humidity in this place. She smiled laughing at me before looking back out to the dance floor. I bit my lip looking down her legs, thoughts of this girl strapped down to my bed race through my mind making me smirk widely. Neither of us spoke for a good 3 minutes, I kept thinking of things to say to break the ice but nothing came to mind.

"Lucy," she leaned close to me introducing herself, her scent luring me in like a bee to honey. Her voice was soft like a kitten's purr yet addicting like a drug, I licked my lips nodding back at her, explicit thoughts of her back at my place flew through my head. My eyes followed down her dress to her legs, her dress had rode up when she sat down. I tried not to stare, bringing my eye's up to hers. Lucy.

"Harry." I spoke back, she nodded looking down at her lap. She grabbed her drink off the bar taking a large gulp. "Where do go to school?"

"I went to school in the state's but I'm coming to live with my dad this year." I furrowed my eyebrows wondering who her dad was.

"How old are you?"

"15," I nodded knowing she was far to young for me. "Your Anne's son, huh?"

"Yeah." I strung out wondering what she was hinting at. I continued to stare at her knowing I met had her before, she noticed my stares and tilted her head as if she was asking me to explain my gaze. "Sorry," I chuckled looking down at my drink. "I just feel like I know you from somewhere."

"I think I met you a few years back when Trevor..." she paused not finishing her sentence, she had mentioned Trevor making me sigh deeply.

"So...how do you know him?" She looked at me confused. "Trevor."

"Oh, he's my dad."  


End file.
